


Dandelions in Tree Holes

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Imp Flower Warriors, Not just Ashe's hair kind of fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe is tired of the daily crazy so she decides to take a little nap...</p><p>But a certain tiefling has her discovered and he takes advantage of his friend's "secret".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelions in Tree Holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonestardove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestardove/gifts).



> It's not what you think...

She thought they would never find it. That she had her own little glade all to herself. No explosions. No annoyances. Just her and nature. She'd found this hollowed out tree trunk a while back and would disappear there every night. It reminded her of what she enjoyed about home, about Meathe...

But, while she had snuck away to take a nap, her secret hiding place had been discovered, and by Markus no less. He had been wanting to ask her something and ended up following her to the hollowed out tree. Honestly, the tiefling hadn't expected to find Ashe sleeping in a tree. The only thing that could come to mind was some kind of giant pixie.

Markus's face twisted into a smile. He knew what he had to do. He pivoted around and walked a few feet in front of him. He began picking up the surrounding flora from the earth. 

\---

Wondering where their companies had wandered off to, Gregor and Thog had began searching the area surrounding the bar. It had been a less than fruitful attempt, until they noticed a small red figure waddle past in the distance. Charging after it, the two found a small pack of imps picking weeds and dandelions. Some picked the occasional flower.

"What the fuck?" Thog exclaimed greeting the attention of one of the imps, Pinkie Pickles.

Pinkie made imp noises accompanied by pointing gestures.

"That was rhetorical," Thog said down to the spastic creature. He rubbed his eyes. "Just take me to your 'master'..."

With a chipper nod, Double P led Gregor and Thog to the hollowed out tree deep in the forest. As they came closer, they could see what was going on. Markus, as well as a few of his imps, were carefully intertwining flowers into Ashe's head fluff. A pile of weeds lay at the tiefling's feet.

Her hair was already half covered in a bouquet of daisies and wild flowers. It made her look almost majestic. Ashe had never look so feminine in her life, or at least for as long as the gang had known her. 

"Markus!" Thog called only be be shushed. He adjusted his tone to a loud whisper. "Markus what the hell are you doing? You know she's gonna be fuckin' pissed when she wakes up?"

"I know... But look!" Markus whispered as he extended him arms, presenting the good work he had done so far. "I'm dolling up her dandelion!"

"Shouldn't you use the dandelions then?" Gregor said picking up one of the fluffy weeds to examine. 

"No, because those will just disappear. Watch," the tiefling picked up one of the dandelions and placed it into Ashe's hair. It quickly vanished from sight. 

"Well you'd better knock it off," Thog still persisted in an angry whisper. 

"Oh come on. Everyone is helping out! I've got a good search party going. Look, here comes my best florist!" Markus pointed over to Charoth waddling over with a bundle of flowers in hand.

"He'd better not give her those death flowers," Gregor eyed the small god. 

"Well they are lilies Gregor, but I don't see your point," he took the flowers and gently tucked the small Bouvet under Ashe's hands. She now looked like a spring bride... or a corpse. 

Before Thog yet again protested, loud stomps and tree branch rustling interrupted him as Kier made his entrance. He had in hand a beautiful red rose. A rose that was a symbol for burning passion.

The rose was on fire.

The inventor was about to place it in the white fluff but Markus stopped him. 

"Uh... Kier, buddy, I don't think Ashe would appreciate it. You know what she thought about the campfire..." The two of them look down at the grass saddened. But then perked up immediately and began twisting in more daisies. Kier placed the flaming rose in Markus's golden locks.

It didn't take long for more imps to clatter around and dump tiny armfuls of blades of grass and occasional sunflower. Gregor at this point had joined in, and was gently pushing Charoth away with the backside of his glaive. Thog just kind of stood there and watched. He waited for the cartographer to wake up and stab someone in the neck. 

But, after almost half an hour of just standing there, he realized that moment probably wouldn't come. At least today. He couldn't help but gaze at the completed work. She looked less likes corpse now. Her hair was completely hidden by flora. Her tunic was covered in lilies, and her knife and short sword had been carefully placed far away from the sleeping neck-stabber. 

It was truly a sight to behold. 

They all took a step back from their sleeping companion. She looked so peaceful. Then she started to stir. The men ran like hell back to the bar.

\---

Ashe's eyes fluttered open. She hadn't meant to sleep as long as she had, noticing the sun much higher in the sky than when she laid down to rest. She was about to get up when she felt that her head was a little heavier... She went to brush her hand through her hair only to have it stuck in a mess of...flowers?

She looked down at her chest. A bouquet of lilies had been placed there. Ashe got out of her tree hole and looked around frantically. No one was in sight. No one, except an imp waddling in a sad looking sprint carrying some tulips. The noble imp, Donedermuck Horkinsmish, looked at the scary eyes of the flower lady, turned around, and trotted back into the forest never to be seen again. 

After that small display, Ashe grabbed her weapons that had been poorly hidden in a bush. She stormed off to the bar. But, after a while her pace slowed. She was halfway there when she noticed her reflection in a small pool of water. 

"Huh," she chuckled. "Doesn't look that bad..." 

She looked at her reflection a little longer before violently shaking her head. The flowers flung out in all directions. Random dandelions that she didn't notice were there followed suit. 

Ashe walked the rest of the way back to the Nine Shrines as if nothing had happened. This caused the guys to look guilty and be on edge for over a week. That really amused Ashe. She dawned a wicked grin the the whole time until one of them finally cracked under the pressure. And it was hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly what you think!!! Hahaha! This was a request one of my editors made so I supplied! 
> 
> "Prompt: Markus putting flowers in Ashe's hair while she's asleep and the other members of the nine shrines join in"
> 
> I love my little imps and I want to hug Double P and D. Horkinsmish. Those lovely babies! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
